Saving The Best For Last-Interracial Tim Riggins Story
by SparkleMichele
Summary: Tim Riggins is finally out from his prison stint and looking to change his life for the better. Does his life changes include the African American woman who started working with him at Buddy's Bar and Grill? Can they have a successful relationship in the deep south of Dillon, Texas?
1. Chapter 1

_**Saving The Best for Last**_

_**Friday Night Lights-Interracial Tim Riggins Love Story**_

_**I just finished binge watching Friday Night Lights on Netflix and I must say it is one of the best, most heartfelt shows I have ever watched. I think I went through a box of facial tissue with every episode. Of course one of my fave characters was Tim Riggins….I mean who would not fall for Tim? My story takes places in Season 5 after Tim is released from prision and starts work at Buddy's Bar and Grill. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. Constructive critisim is always welcome…however remember I am writing this just for fun and I am not trying to be the next Anne Rice or JK Rowlings..….smiles….**_

_**Chapter 1-Buddy's**_

Dawn looked at herself in her full length mirror. She was contemplating wearing shorts for her first day working at Buddy's as a waitress and assistant bartender. She shook her head and thought she better not. It may come across inappropriate because they were extremely short. She threw her black shorts across the room and dug in her closet for a pair of skinny jeans. She pulled them over her knees and had to lay on the bed to pull them over her ample hips and apple bottom. She sucked in her breath to button them up. She stood up and began to do squats to stretch her jeans out and then looked back in the full length mirror. The jeans were perfect as they hugged her hips and butt like second skin. She worked hard for her tone body and she was going to show it off when she could. If anything she should get good tips. Now she had to deal with the forest that was on top of her hair. Her hair had grown so much in the two years since she cut her relaxer out her hair and decided to go natural. With good care and a mom who was a hairdresser and taught her how to take care of her hair it was now long pass her shoulders. She smiled to herself as she always had other black women ask her where she got her weave done and she had to tell them no it was not a weave but her real hair. She shook her head at herself. It was amazing how people has the misconception that black girls could not grow their hair long. Well she was here to prove them wrong and she always encourage black women she meets to try to let their hair grow out natural. She sometimes even made up her special conditioner she makes herself to give to them. Dawn looked at herself one more time. She think she was ready as she would ever be and she was drove off to Buddy's.

Tim was getting a little frustrated as it was an extremely busy night at Buddy's and everywhere he turned people were demanding drinks from him. He was only one person working the bar and he was trying his best not to snap at anyone but he was getting close.

"Excuse me….Are you Tim Riggins?" a voice yelled through the loud talking of the patrons. Tim popped open a beer for customer and did not look in the direction of the voice.

"Who's asking?" he asked as he handed the customer their beer.

"Buddy's new waitress and assistant bartender." She yelled. "Looks like you could use some help."

Tim finally turned around searching for the voice and saw a black woman leaning over the bar smiling at him. She was hard to miss as she was the only black person at the bar at the time and she was absolutley beautiful. She smiled wider at Tim as he walked over to her.

"What's your name?" he asked not returning her smile.

"Dawn Mitchell." She replied. She was a little taken back at his serious look and did not understand why he looked so perturbed at her. She was not use to the look he was giving her from strangers especially after she offered her winning smile. Her smile always won people over but it seem to not work on this man.

"Come on back?" he told her. Tim vaguely remember Buddy telling him he was getting some help in for him as the business started to pick up especially with football season just starting.

Tim looked at Dawn up and down as she made her way back behind the bar.

"You ever attended bar and waited tables before?"

"Yes." She replied. Since he was being such as ass she did not offer to tell him her experience in detail. Dawn has bartend many places including some of the most popular clubs in Manhatten. How she ended up in Dillon, Texas was a long story in itself.

"Well Dawn let's see what you got."

Tim showed her the ropes real quick while he was serving customers. Dawn was a quick learner and was helping him in no time. Tim looked at her in amazement as she prepared multiple drinks at one time. He was surprise she did not start flipping and juggling the martini shakers like they did in that old movie with Tom Cruise called _Cocktails_. She was good at it…..very good. She did not slow down at all while waitressing and bartending. Tim was impressed but he did not show it. He was glad Buddy finally got him some help but by the way he treated her she would never had known he was thankful she was there.

They worked together mostly in silence and only spoke to each other when it was work related. While working together in silence Dawn often found herself looking over at Tim. He was very handsome, he had brown, shoulder length hair, gorgeous green eyes and she could tell he had a nice body as his t-shirt stretched against his muscles as he moved around. It was sad his personality did not match his good looks. She knew he was also looking at her because she caught him more than once eyeing her. The perturbed looked he gave her earlier was replaced by a look of curiosity and the look she received by men when they admired her body and looks. When she caught him looking at her he quickly looked away and she could see him frowning at himself as if beating himself up for admiring her physique. She did not know what Tim Riggins deal was and she hoped he did not have a problem with her skin color. In all the places she visited and lived she never had a problem with white men being rude to her….well white men around her young age of twenty-one. The older men were sometimes set in their ways but the young ones were always sweet and nice to her and some even looked past her color to flirt and asked her out at times. She did have to keep reminding herself that she was in the south and people were a little different around here. Looking at Tim again, she decided she was going to find out what his deal was and try to break down the wall he had built around himself.

After a long busy night, the bar started to slow down. Dawn took the opportunity to start cleaning the tables and sweeping and moping the floor without Tim telling her to do so. She wanted to hurry and get out of the place and to get away from him. It was mentally exhausting working with him. Dawn was not use to such a tension between her co-workers as she got along with everyone. She would wait to see how he acted toward her in the future and chip away at his wall. Just not tonight, she just wanted her bed and a glass of wine.

Finishing up for the night Dawn wiped the last table down and asked Tim if he needed anymore help.

He did not look up at her when he said he was fine.

"Ok….well goodnight then…" she stood and waited for a response from him. He was drying glasses and took his time to look up at her. Looking her up and down slowly he finally said goodnight to her in slow drawl and look back down to finish drying his glasses. Without another word, Dawn left and drove home.

Watching her walk out the door Tim put the last of the glasses up and threw the towel in the sink. Tim had a weakness for beautiful women and he was trying to turn over a new leaf. He did not want to be the same old Tim before he went to prison for his brother. Buddy's new hire had put a strain on him tonight. The old Tim would have flirted with her and had her in the back inventory room before the night was over and all night he fought the temptation and kept her at arm's length. He felt bad for the way he had treated her but it was necessary for his sake and hers. He was hoping and praying she did not go for white guys but the way they both were looking at each other throughout the night he was thinking she didn't mind a white guy at all. He would just have to make sure he kept his distance, as he was not ready to be with anyone physically or emotionally.

Once Dawn got home, she threw off her clothes and hopped in the shower. She was so tired and the hot water cascading down her skin felt so good. After her shower, she heard her cell phone ring and she quickly wrapped a towel around her and ran dripping wet to grab her cell on her bed. She quickly looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Buddy Garrity.

"Hey Buddy!"

"Hey Dawnie! How was your first night?" he asked.

"It was good Buddy." She replied sitting on her bed.

"Good…good…I'm glad. I knew you would have a goodnight. I spoke to your dad today."

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"He is good. He misses you."

"I miss him too…Buddy what is the deal with Tim Riggins?"

"Tim? What happen did he give you any trouble?" Buddy asked concern.

"Oh…no..no..not at all. He was just really quiet."

Buddy explains to Dawn a little of Tim's history and his stint in jail. Hearing his history Dawn can see why he was so withdrawn.

"Can you get to the bar a little early tomorrow? Friday's are game night and it gets crazy."

"Sure Buddy. I will see you tomorrow." Dawn hung up the phone and laid back on her bed and thought of Tim. Buddy had a big mouth sometimes and she knew she would never tell Tim what Buddy had told her tonight. She hoped he would warm up to her soon as he seemed like a great guy to know even with the prison history. It was just a chop shop and not a violent crime she rationalized to herself. Dawn quickly dried herself off and put on her pajamas and finally got her glass of wine and crawled into bed to read a book and hopefully fall asleep soon.

Tim popped open a beer and sat down on the couch. His brother Billy sat next to him on the couch.

"How was work man?" Billy asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"It was good…busy. Got a new waitress and bartender today."

"About time Buddy got you some help. Anyone I know?"

"Na…I think she is new in town." Tim quickly drained his beer and grabbed another one from the 12 pack sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"She? Is she cute?" Billy asked. Billy wife Mindy looked over at Billy and threw her son's Stevie empty bottle at him. Billy laughed as he caught it before it pounced off his head.

"Babe you know you are the only one for me." Billy told her. Mindy rolled her eyes at him.

Tim shook his head. "Yeah she's good looking. She's black."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mindy asked.

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing…I was just saying…."

Billy looked at his brother. He wanted to ask him so bad was he thinking of sleeping with the new girl but he knew Mindy would have his head. He would have to talk to him later about it.

After a few more beers, Tim went to bed. A few moments later Billy snuck in Tim's room and sat on his bed.

"Hey…you thinking about hitting the new girl?"

Tim sat up and looked at his brother. "Billy what are you talking about? I don't want to become involve with anyone right now."

"Dude…it's a black chick!"

Tim shook his head not believing what his brother was saying.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Billy playfully punched Tim on the shoulder.

"One of the Riggins brothers has to experience a black chick. I've been with a Mexican girl once."

"Get out Billy." Tim told his brother as he laid down.

"Alright man." Billy walked out and Tim closed his eyes to go to sleep. He said a silent prayer that his dreams would not consist of Dawn's beautiful face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buddy's Bar and Grill was off the chain busy Friday night. East Dillon Lions won their home game and it seems everyone was in the bar to celebrate. Dawn and Tim worked in silence yet again. They were so busy they would not have time to hold a conversation even if they wanted to. Quickly handing a table their beer order one of the customers was looking at her with a big, goofy grin on his face and it made Dawn a little uncomfortable.

"You must be Dawn." Billy smiled widen at Dawn as she handed him his beer.

"Yes I am and you are?"

""Oh…I'm Billy Riggins. Tim is my brother. Tim mentioned you last night. Thanks for being here. He really needed the help."

"Thanks Billy. It was very nice to meet you."

"You too."

Dawn rushed back behind the bar to make more drinks.

"What did Billy say to you?" Tim asked her. Dawn was in her own thoughts and did not hear him. Tim walked up closer to her and repeated himself. Dawn looked up to find intense green eyes staring down at her.

"Umm….he just introduced himself to me. He seems nice." Tim looked at her for a few more seconds and then turned away without saying another word. Dawn called him an asshole under her breath.

Dawn met many nice people that night. She met the entire football team of East Dillon, the infamous Coach Taylor and his beautiful wife Tami and all the football supporters and fans. The crowd was contagious and she found herself smiling and laughing a lot with everyone. This town really loved their football. . Toward the end of the night, a young woman approached her at the bar.

"Hi, are you Dawn?"

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Oh honey please don't call me ma'am. I'm not old." Dawn laughed.

"Ok. Can I help you with something?"

"I just want to introduce myself. I am Mindy Riggins." She nodded over to Tim. "Tim's sister in law."

Dawn took Mindy's extended hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mindy." Dawn studied her a little. She seemed nice but her hair needed to be done badly. Dawn was itching to offer her services but she did not want to be rude. Her fusion extensions had grown out extensively and you can see her new growth.

"Maybe I will see you around then." She told Dawn.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you again." Mindy smiled and went back to her table. Dawn looked over at Tim and of course he was looking at her. Dawn was curious as to why his family made a point to seek her out. She tried to suppress her smile; it was obvious that Tim had mentioned her to his family.

After they closed up Tim told her he would mop the floor and she can clean the bar.

"Tim did you use to play football? Everyone was calling you 33." She asked as she could not take the silence anymore.

"Yeah…in high school." He answered.

"My dad use to play football at Dillon with Buddy. Do you miss it?"

"Yes. I do at times."

"I know my dad still misses football at his age, so I can just imagine you will still miss it. How old are you Tim?"

Tim sighed and wondered why she was so talkative.

"20." He finally answered.

Dawn could tell he was a little irritable but she did not give a shit, he was going to talk to her.

"I'm 21." Tim nodded not saying anything. Dawn put down her last glass, walked around the bar, and walked up to Tim.

"Tim, what is your problem?" she asked him. Tim stopped moping and looked at her. My God she was so beautiful he thought to himself. He frowned a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you always this quiet or do you not like me or want me here?"

"I don't know you to like or dislike you." He told her. Dawn crossed her arms…wow he was really being a prick.

"Regardless if you know me or not you should not treat your co-workers like they are a pariah."

"I don't treat you like a pariah….I just don't have a lot to say." Dawn nodded her head in agreement to his statement. He sure did not have a lot to say. She put up her hands in a surrender gesture and decided she pushed him enough tonight, there was always tomorrow.

She grabbed her purse and said goodnight to him on the way out. She heard him mumbled something under his breath but she did not catch it.

A few weeks had passed and Dawn noticed Tim was warming up to her more. She did not want to push him too much. Just because he was giving her an inch did not mean she needed to take a mile. Dawn finished wiping her last table and looked up at Tim who she caught looking at her ass as she was bending over wiping the table. He looked away quickly before their eyes could meet. Dawn smiled to herself.

"Are you hungry Tim?"

He frown a little. He was always frowning. He needed to stop Dawn thought, he was to handsome for that.

"Excuse me?" he asked sharply. Well Dawn could tell by his tone his mind was on another type of hunger.

"Are you hungry? Have you eaten?"

"No I haven't eaten."

"Would you like to go grab something to eat?" Dawn asked holding her breath hoping he would say yes. After a few seconds of what seem like an hour of him contemplating to say yes or no he nodded his head yes.

"I can eat." He told her. Dawn tried not to smile to hard.

"You know of a good place to eat around here?" she asked walking up to the bar.

"I know of a local burger joint but I can't guarantee that it is good."

"Well I will just have to take that chance. I am starving anything would taste good right now and I have eaten everything on the Buddy's menu twice over." Tim broke eye contact with Dawn.

"Alright let's lockup and you can follow behind me." He told her as he grabbed the keys to lock up. Dawn hid her disappointment she was hoping they could ride together.

"Okay." Dawn walked to her car and waited for Tim to lockup. She kept telling herself to keep herself in check and not scare him. She did not want to say or do anything that would make him withdraw from her. He was opening up a little to her and she did not want to ruin it.

Following behind Tim's truck, they ended up at local burger joint. It was still busy even though it was late. Tim was a gentleman and held the door for her when they entered the diner and he even paid for her food. He told her to try the Aztec burger, so she ordered that with large fries and a coke. There were a few looks and stares as they sat down to eat their late dinner but Tim seem to ignore it so Dawn did as well. Tim was still a popular guy among the town. I guess once a Dillon Panther you were always a Dillon Panther. They were interrupted quite a few times from people saying hi to him and being nosey to see who she was.

"How did you end up in Dillon?" Tim asked taking a bite out of his burger. Was he actually asking her a question? Dawn could not believe it. Tim licked his lips and Dawn look away to distract herself from his lips.

"Well to summarize a long story my grandmother passed a couple of years back and left me an inheritance. So once I became of age I collected the inheritance and took off to travel the world. I got into a little bit of trouble and my father came to New York where I was staying at the time and flew me back home to San Antonio and then out here to Dillon to help Buddy out."

"Why on earth would you agree to come to Dillon? You could have gone anywhere."

"That's the problem…yes I could go anywhere in the world but I needed to decompress and the little town where my dad is from was the perfect place. I didn't fight him on it because I knew I was headed in the wrong direction…..besides I kind of like it here so far." Dawn popped a fry in her mouth and looked out the window to break his intense gaze at her.

"What about you Tim? What's your story?" she asked looking back at him.

Tim told her a little about football and winning state, his best friend Jason Street and his stint in prison. Dawn was relieved that he was opening up to her a little and that he told her about his prison stay. Tim was done eating and leaned back in his seat watching Dawn as she finished her fries. He was making her nervous and she could not eat anymore.

"I'm done." She told him before taking a sip of her coke.

"Do you know how to get home from here?" he asked getting up from the table.

"I can use my GPS." Tim grabbed her tray, emptied it for her, and held the door open as they left the diner.

"You sure." He asked her as he walked her to her car. Dawn nodded.

"I will be fine. I lived in New York remember if I can make it there I think I will be ok in little ole Dillon." Dawn thought she saw a hint of a smile on his beautiful lips.

"Ok…I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Yeah see you then." Dawn hopped in her car and watch Tim drive off. She laid her head back in her seat and took a few deep breaths. She made it through without making a fool of herself. She laughed at herself when she realized she had a crush on Tim Riggins. All the places she been and all the men she had met, a handsome boy in Dillon, Texas would make her heart beat super fast, feel lightheaded, flush and feel every move she made was klutzy and dorky. Typing her address in her GPS she headed home grinning the whole time.

* * *

Dawn cell phone went off at 8:30 in the morning. Who was calling so damn early! Not recognizing the number, she picked it up to curse out whoever was on the other end.

"What?!" she barked in the phone.  
"Dawn?" a woman's voice asked.

"Who is this?"

"It's Mindy Riggins." Dawn set up in bed..Mindy Riggins?

"Is Tim ok?" Dawn could have hit herself for asking her that but it he was the first thing on her mind. Mindy smiled at the other end, as she knew the night she met Dawn that she had a thing for Tim and Tim felt something for her as well. They tried hard to hide it that night but Mindy saw right through them.

"Tim's fine…him and Billy are still passed out from last night. Buddy told me you do hair. Is that true?"

"Yes it's true."

"Do you do all types of hair?" Dawn chuckled.

"Yes Mindy I can do white people's hair." Mindy sighed with relief.

"Thank God! Please tell me you can do fusion hair weaves."

"Yes I can and I would be happy to do yours."

"Oh my God you could tell I had fusion done?"

"I could tell your hair has a lot of new growth. Just because I can tell does not mean others can. I just know what to look for."

"You have to help me today. How much you charge?"

"Let me get a good look at your hair and get an idea of what we are looking at. I found a great beauty supply store that carries your hair color."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mindy gave Dawn her address. Dawn told her she would see her in an hour. Dawn wondered if Tim would be up when she gets to their house. Taking a shower, throwing on some shorts and a tank top she looked at her hair. She would just throw it in an afro puff.

Dawn pulled up behind Tim's truck and knocked on the front door. Mindy answered the door in seconds. Mindy thank Dawn again for coming on such short notice. Mindy put her son in the playpen and sat on a chair for Dawn to examine her hair. Mindy asked her many questions about her experience as she looked through the portfolio of Dawn's work on other clients. Mindy was impressed.

"You have a lot of new growth so we are going to have to take all the old hair out and put new ones in. I can run up to the supply store and get some packs of hair. I am thinking three packs should be enough."

"Ok. Sounds good." Mindy gave her money for the packs of hair.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course honey. It's down the hall to the right."

"Thanks." Dawn headed down the hall and just when she put her hand up to knock to make sure no one else was in the bathroom the bathroom door swung open and Tim stood on the other side wet from a shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Dawn's mouth fell open, her breath caught in her throat and she quickly turned around.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry." She shrieked.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked calmly walking out the bathroom to stand right behind her.

Well good morning to you too she thought.

"I'm here to do Mindy's hair."

Silence. Was he still behind her?

"You can turn around Dawn…it's not like I am standing here naked." He told her in a soft voice. Dawn squeezed her eyes shut. God please give her strength. She turned around slowly and took in the Greek god's body standing before her. She knew he would have an impressive body but she was never prepared for what was standing before her. He did not have an ounce of fat on him; he was muscular, firm with a six-pack.

His hair was wet and slicked back and she saw more detail of his handsome face. He literally put all the male models she met in Manhattan to shame. While she was checking him out, Tim was checking Dawn out. He took in her long brown legs, beautiful tone thighs, thick hips, small waist and gorgeous round breast. Tim had to look away for a second because the image that popped in his head was causing him to rise and she would see his towel move any second.

Billy came out his room yawning, his hair was disheveled and he had on just boxers. His body was not as impressive as his little brothers. Billy stopped and looked at Tim and then over at Dawn. Not blinking and eye he scratched his head and walked between them, walked in the bathroom and shut the door.

"Dammit!" Dawn hissed she really had to use the bathroom.

Tim started to walk to his room.

"You might be standing there a while and I would not go in after him for another hour." He told her before shutting his door.

"Shit!" Dawn cursed under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3-Liquid Courage**_

Dawn was back from the beauty supply store in no time. She had stopped to get some breakfast and just used the restroom at the fast food place. She hated outside bathrooms but she took Tim's word for it and did not go into the bathroom after Billy. When she got back, Billy and Tim were on the couch watching TV drinking beer. It was so early in the morning she could not fathom drinking alcohol before noon. Dawn felt Tim's gaze on her but she did not look in his direction. If she did the image of him just in a towel would go through her head and she would despite her complexion turn a shade of red. Dawn started to work on Mindy's hair. She knew it was going to be hours so she wore her comfortable shoes. Dawn kept busy taking out Mindy's old hair while they quietly chat as not to disturb the guys as they watched TV. Every few minutes or so Tim would glance over at her and she was starting to feel a heat rise in her body up to her face. She should have told Mindy to come to her place. Tim's intense stares were making her extremely nervous.

Tim could not help glancing over at Dawn. She was so beautiful standing over there working on Mindy's hair. She was a serious distraction for him, as he could not concentrate on the program him and Billy were watching. She was constantly in his thoughts and the one day they were both off from work, he thought he would not see her and would not have to deal with the constant need for self-control he had to endure around her. Yet here she was in his house standing only a few feet away from him. Tim sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair pulling his hair away from his face. Dawn looked over at him and saw a look of irritation on his face. Grabbing another beer, he got up from the couch, went to his room, and shut the door. Dawn felt as if she would cry. It was obvious him leaving and going to his room was because of her.

"Don't let him get to you honey." Mindy told her as Dawn pulled out the last extension from her hair.

"He just likes you is all." Billy chimed in.

"Well he sure has a hell of a way of showing it." Mindy said to Billy.

Billy shrugged his shoulders and took a gulp of his beer. Tim has been acting strange every since he got back from prison and he could not figure out what was wrong with him. He defiantly did not understand this whole chastity kick he was on. Especially when he had a beautiful woman like Dawn right at his fingertips.

Dawn washed Mindy's hair in the kitchen sink and trimmed it. She told Mindy to let it air dry as she did not want to put any stress or heat on her hair with blow-drying. While Dawn waited for her hair to air dry, she started on lunch. Dawn asked to help but Mindy would not allow it as Dawn was working hard enough on her hair.

"Why don't you grab a beer and sit with me to watch a game?" Billy asked Dawn. Mindy sucked her teeth at Billy and told him to get his ass up and feed Stevie. Dawn smiled at them arguing back and forth. They were so funny together. They were defiantly made for one another.

Tim felt his jean button click open and a smooth warm hand grab his cock. He open his eyes to find Dawn looking up at him smiling as she pulled him out from his pants.

"Dawn what are you….." he could not get the last word out as he gasp when she took him into his mouth. In a matter of seconds, he was hard as she licked his shaft up and down to lubricate him and then took him into her mouth again. Dawn moaned as she moved up and down Tim's cock and the stimulation of her moans sent him into a frenzy. Before he knew it, he was grabbing her head pushing himself deeper into her mouth as he let out his own low groans. She felt so good on him. Locking eyes with Dawn, he could see how much she was enjoying him and her look of pure enjoyment turned him on even more. Grabbing the base of his cock, Dawn wrapped both hands around Tim and sucked his head as she twisted her hands in opposite directions rhythmically. Tim was about to come and grabbed Dawn's head to push her mouth deeper onto him.

The knock on the door startled Tim up from his sleep.

"Tim get up… lunch!" Billy yelled through the door. Tim was flushed and breathing heavy. He looked down and found himself straining in his pants hard as a rock. Dammit he thought to himself. What was this woman doing to him? He would have to wait a few minutes to allow himself to calm down before he went out there in her presence.

Dawn help set the table for Mindy and place the food on the table. Mindy made spaghetti and meatballs, salad and garlic bread. It smelled delicious. Mindy, Billy and Dawn sat at the table waiting for Tim.

"Tim come on!" Mindy yelled. Tim slowly shuffled in and sat at the table across from Dawn. She looked up at him but he looked everywhere but her direction. Dawn could not believe he was acting this way. He had just started to talk to her a little and today he completely shut her out. Everyone grabbed hands and Billy said prayer. Digging in everyone was talkative except Tim.

"Can I grab a beer?"Dawn asked to know one in particular.

"Sure honey. Just bring another twelve pack out the fridge." Mindy told her. Dawn got up to grab the beers and Tim took the opportunity to look at her as she walked to the fridge. He was still worked up from the dream he had of her. When she walked back to the table, he looked away again. Billy shook his head to himself as he noticed Tim's actions. After lunch Dawn helped Mindy clean up while the boys sat right back on the couch attacking the new twelve pack of beer. Billy rocked Stevie asleep for his afternoon nap and Dawn started back on Mindy's hair. It took about 2 hours for each pack of hair so Dawn was standing for another 6 hours. When she was finally done, it was almost 8 o'clock and Billy had cooked dinner since Mindy was busy. Tim sat the whole time watching television, drinking beer after beer, he was still hell bent on not looking in her direction even though she caught him a couple of time.

"My God Dawn this is stunning!" Mindy shrieked as she looked in the mirror.

"Babe it looks beautiful." Billy told her as he sat the table again for dinner.

"You are about to get a ton of clients from the Landing Strip." She told Dawn giving her a big hug.

Dawn laughed and told Mindy to send them her way. Dawn dug out a few cards she had made for her hair services and handed to Mindy to pass out.

"Stay for dinner honey." She told Dawn as she helped Billy put the food on the table.

"No I better get going. Where is the broom so I can sweep up the hair?"

"Don't worry about that. I will get it later. Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"No I'm just going to grab something and then probably crawl in the bed." Dawn told her as she packed her belongings. Heading to the bathroom she saw Tim finally get up from the couch, he stumbled a little and then corrected his stance as he started to walk towards the table. Dawn shook her head he had to be buzzing hard after all the beers he drunk.

Coming out the bathroom Dawn stopped when she saw Tim standing against the wall waiting.

"I'm sorry was I holding you up from the bathroom?" she asked as she stepped aside to let him in. Tim shook his head no, stepped up to Dawn, took her face in the palm of his hands, and leaned over to kiss her. He lightly brushed his lips onto hers as he inhaled her scent. She smelled of lavender and vanilla. Dawn closed her eyes and slightly opened her mouth to receive Tim and he did not hesitate as he slipped his tongue between her lips. As their kiss deepened Dawn caressed his face and Tim found his hands rubbing her back working his way down to cup her butt. Dawn loved every second but then the image of him drinking beer after beer played in her head. He was drunk and that had to be the reason he was so bold in coming to kiss her. Dawn eyes snapped open and she pulled away.

"Your drunk." She told him. Tim shook his head no.

"Yes you are Tim. You hardly spoke or even looked at me all day and now you are here kissing me….no….I'm sorry that is not going to work." Dawn started to walk away and Tim grabbed her arm.

"I'm not drunk Dawn. Believe me I wanted to kiss you the moment I laid eyes on you."

Dawn walked up to Tim and brushed his hair out of his face. She pushed her body up against him and felt how hard he was. She leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"But it took you all day of drinking liquid courage for you to get the balls to step to me….that's weak Tim. What kind of girl do you think I am where you think that is acceptable?" Dawn stepped back and looked at him. His eyes were sad and full of shame. Dawn shook her head disgusted, went to gather her things, said her goodbyes to Mindy, Billy and Stevie and walked out the door without looking back at Tim.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- Forgive and Forget**_

"You did what?" Mindy could not believe her ears. Billy was almost on the floor laughing at his little brother.

"I kissed her." Tim repeated

"No wonder she rushed out of here in a huff. You can barely stand up and you tried to kiss her? What is wrong with you Tim?" Mindy asked.

"Bro…you can't try a first kiss with a girl hammered!"

Tim shook his head. He knew better and did not need his brother and sister and law giving him a hard time about it.

"I'm going to bed." Tim announced. He could not take them anymore.

"Yeah…you keep this up you will be going to bed by yourself for the rest of your life." Billy told him laughing. Tim looked at his brother and imagined his fist punching him dead in the face. Tim went into his bedroom, took off his boots and clothes and laid in the bed. What was he going to say to Dawn when he saw her at work tomorrow? Maybe he could have Buddy call her and tell her she would not need to come in, as it would be a slow Monday night. Tim closed his eyes and the image of Dawn's soft lips popped in his head.

"Shit." He said as he squeezed his eyes tighter to get her out of his head. It did not work she was in his thoughts and dreams all night.

"Why is he being such an asshole?" Mindy asked her husband. Billy shrugged his shoulders. He still did not know what was going on with Tim. Every time he tried to talk to him, Tim shut him down. Mindy sighed. If Tim ruined her new friendship with Dawn, she was going to kill him with her bare hands.

* * *

Dawn crawled into bed and drunk her nightly glass of wine. She could not believe Tim would wait until he was basically drunk before he decided to make a move on her. Her IPhone face time rung and she looked at her phone and smiled. It was exactly who she needed to talk to.

"Hey chica!" she answered. Her best friend Amanda laughed when Dawn's face popped up on the screen holding her glass of wine.

"Girl you still have your nightly wine?" Amanda asked.

Dawn took a sip.

"Yep….and I defiantly needed it tonight."

"What did he do?" Amanda asked. It was almost a nightly ritual that they both talked about their men problems. Amanda knew all about Dawn's crush Tim Riggins and Dawn knew all about Amanda's boyfriend Jason. Dawn told her what happen today and Amanda was shocked and appalled at Tim. What a prick.

"He tried to kiss you drunk?"

"Well not totally wasted. He has a high tolerance." Dawn told Amanda. She could not believe she was making excuses for him.

"High tolerance or not he is still an idiot."

"He has been through a lot Amanda you know that…..maybe he was just super nervous."

"Super nervous? Chile please you told me he was the man whore of Dillon before he went to prison."

"That's what they say anyways." Dawn said taking a sip of her Chardonnay.

"I must say he is handsome. I googled him again and he is very handsome. I can see why you feel some type of way about him. I am surprised Dillon, Texas spawned such a handsome guy."

Dawn laughed at her friend.

"There is nothing wrong with Dillon. Quit acting bougie."

"Looks like I am going to have to come down to Texas. Jason is acting a straight fool and maybe I need to come find me a cowboy in Texas."

Dawn started to get excited at the prospect that her best friend would come see her.

"You should! I have plenty of room. Take a break from Manhattan and come back to Texas. You need to go visit your parents as well while you are in the state. Mom says they miss you very much. They still sort of blame me for taking you away from them.

Amanda sighed.

"No, you are not to blame. I was ready to get out of San Antonio. I was going to move away anyway, you know that. So don't pay any attention to my parents."

Dawn nodded her head. Amanda's parents had no idea how unhappy she was in San Antonio. Amanda needed to get away and it was a coincidence that Dawn was heading out of town the same time Amanda decided to leave. Amanda decided at the last minute to go with Dawn and it was for the best because they had each other as they traveled the world. Now Amanda had settled in Manhattan and was working for a top modeling agency as a casting agent.

"What are you going to say to him tomorrow?" Amanda asked. Dawn had drunk the last of her wine and she sat the glass on the nightstand.

"I think he knows not to ever make a stupid mistake like that with me again."

"So you are going to forgive and forget?"

"I didn't say anything about forgetting."

Amanda laughed.

"That's my girl….I'm going to check on some flights for the first of next month ok. I miss you."

"I miss you too Amanda."

"I will talk with you later and behave yourself tomorrow because you know how you are around handsome men." Amanda told her.

"I have been good with him! If he met me a couple of months ago he would not have known what hit him."

Amanda laughed as she agreed with her friend. Tim Riggins had better be glad he did not know Dawn pre Dillon. Because after a couple of days Tim nose would have been wide open for her. Amanda knew it was only a matter of time before Tim would be head over heels for Dawn. No matter how reserve her best friend was trying to be it was only a matter of time before the wild Dawn makes an appearance.

* * *

The next evening Dawn looked at herself in her full-length mirror she smiled at herself. She decided to wear little black shorts to show off her long, brown tone legs. She flat ironed her hair and it fell below her shoulders. She fixed her makeup where it accented her beautiful eyes and lips. She smiled at herself again, her eyes sparkled and she began to recognize the mischievous Dawn smiling back at her.

Dawn walked into the Buddy's and smiled as soon as she saw Tim. Tim frowned and looked away from her dazzling smile. Okay she was really confusing him. Why was she smiling at him after what happen yesterday? She left upset and now she was walking behind the bar with a smile that could melt any red-blooded male's heart. Tim looked Dawn up and down and then turns to a customer without even acknowledging her presence. Dawn chuckled to herself and started to help customers. After working yet again in mostly silence Dawn found herself in the storage changing the keg for the tap beer. For some reason she could not get the coupler handle on the keg to twist off so she could switch it out. She was getting frustrated and wanted to scream. She twists the handle again to pull it off but it would not budge.

Tim looked around for Dawn and did not see her. He started to get a little worried, as it had been a few minutes since he last seen her.

"You looking for that fine chick you work with?" a customer slurred in Tim's direction.

"Her name is Dawn…have you seen her?"

The drunk customer lifted up his empty glass.

"She ran out of tap and went to change the keg." He told Tim.

Dawn heard footsteps behind her and looked back to see Tim walking up to her. She looked back down at the keg and cursed at it in her mind. This simple keg was making her look like an idiot. Tim walked up behind her; he was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. She did not turn around as one of his hands touched her waist, he wrapped his other arm around her and he reached over, twisted the coupler handler counter clockwise, and lifted it up. Dawn kicked herself mentally. She was twisting it wrong. Tim stepped closer to Dawn and she felt him against her.

"Dawn?" he whispered in her ear. Dawn found herself leaning against him. Tim dropped the keg handle and put his hand on her chin to tip her lips back to his. Dawn did not protest as his lips touched hers. She leaned her head back more to kiss him more deeply as one of her hands reached back to grab at his long brown hair. Tim tighten his other arm around her waist and tugged at her t-shirt for her to turn around to face him. Dawn turned around and looked into his green eyes. He was so handsome Dawn thought as Tim gazed into her eyes. Tim found himself staring into Dawn's beautiful eyes and then looking down at her gorgeous lips.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He whispered as he leaned over and brushed her lips with his. Dawn's response was leaning in more to kiss him again. Tim wrapped both of his arms around her tightly and opened her mouth with his tongue. As their kissing intensified Tim lifted Dawn up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her over and pushed her up against the wall. She felt him becoming hard between her legs and she instantly became moist in response. Dawn grabbed Tim's face and looked into his eyes to see if she could get a feel of what he was thinking. There was a hint of smile on his lips, his green eyes were full of lust for her and she knew that this was the Tim that she kept hearing about. Dawn liked this Tim. The Tim before her somehow was more sexier and confident.

"Hi." She whispered against his lips. "Who are you and what have you done with Tim Riggins?"

Tim's smile widen against her lips. Dawn grabbed a handful of his hair again as Tim moved down and slowly brushed his lips and tongue under her chin and down her throat.

Dawn let out small moans as Tim grind against her and she felt how hard he was. Dawn found her hands under his t-shirt feeling his massive back. Dawn felt herself become alive as Tim pushed up harder against her. It felt like a dragon inside her was slowly stirring awake and it has been a sleep far too long.

Tim knew when he walked into the room and saw Dawn leaning over trying to fix the keg his new found chastity had flew out the window. He refused to keep himself from her any longer. What was the point? He knew the moment he laid eyes on her it would only be a matter of time before he would taste, touch and feel every part of her body. As he kissed and taste her neck, he knew he wanted her more than anything in this world.

"I want you…" he growled into her neck inhaling her sweet scent. She smelled of vanilla and brown sugar.

Dawn smiled.

"How bad?" Dawn asked teasing him. Tim grip tighten around her and he found her lips again with a renew sense of urgency. Tim and Dawn temporally forgot where they were as they became lost in each other's kiss.

The sound of Buddy's voice calling for Tim brought them crashing back to reality.


End file.
